falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Eldest
Theme Song Scott Walker - The Old Man's Back Again Conversation If this is a no-no you can delete it, I won't object. I was inspired by the town of Arden which has only one resident as of 2000. --OvaltinePatrol 09:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 197 years old at the time of the bombs? God I hope that's a typo. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 1980+97=2077. --OvaltinePatrol 17:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh shit. Mathfail by me. o.O //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 97 by the time of the Great War? I would have to guess he was in a Vault by the time of the war, but I would think that Vaults would mainly only accept people that were not expected to die any second. I mean, if a city of 300,000(example) has only 2 vaults that can only hold 2,000 each, why would they accept a 97-year old man on the edge of death? Sorry if I've got anything wrong, but it just seems improbable. Although, so is the idea of radiation turning crabs into giant walking Crab People. So, whatever. I like the idea. --User:Ramsey 03:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :: The vaults were never meant to save anyone. 122 Vaults and a few thousand each cannot save everyone, especially everyone who can't survive. The survivability of the residents in relation to saving them from the wastes never played into it. This character reminds me of a lot of previous fallout characters, from Harold to Uncle Leo.--Osbo 10:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I think he never entered a vault. He lived in a strategically unimportant place in the middle of nowhere, so the only thing he had to do in order to survive was staying inside his house during the fall-out and irradiated rains. He probably hung around on the porch to much... --XterrorX 16:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you XterrorX. He's an old man who never entered a vault, he was ghouled when the bombs dropped. You may notice a distinct lack of vault references in his bio. --OvaltinePatrol 17:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. I wonder what kind of effects that amount of radiation, let alone Ghoulification, would have on a man his age? He also reminds me of the Hakunin in Fallout 2, along with The Elder from Arroyo. --User:Ramsey 22:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) "the town of Arden which has only one resident as of 2000." (OvaltinePatrol). So he is the town of Arden? --Rush06 03:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :In a manner of speaking. I don't know anything about the irl resident of Arden. --OvaltinePatrol 03:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The only thing I know is that he lives on a small farm, owns a grey mailbox and that there's an old abandoned shed across the road (as seen in Google Maps - Streetview). He should also water his grass more, it's all dry and brown. --XterrorX 06:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Suggested Image Well, that, ghoulified. It would befit a "War Never Changes..." quote. However I was planning on using that image for another character, non-ghoulified. Though he could be a young great great grandcousin.--Osbo 14:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Love the quote :P --Seqeu0 19:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ovaltine, I hope you don't mind if I steal your idea a bit. I am namely planning on creating a character called Remi Archalle, which will be part of my Baltimore article. He won't be 300 years old, but by the time of the Great War, he already was 60 years old, and then was ghoulified. So he'll be around 260 years old in 2281. If you don't want me to, you know, just tell me, so that I can change my Baltimore article.--- 17:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) last one was mine, sorry. I really have to make it a habit to log in before i do ANYTHING :P ---Seqeu0 17:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have an issue with you making an old Pre-War ghoul as long as he's not some kind of direct ripoff. The Eldest is a storyteller who's attended to by caretakers he eventually outlives. Avoid making that and we should be good.--OvaltinePatrol 17:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. He's not gonna be a storyteller or something, I just need an old ghoul for one of my stories.---Seqeu0 12:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I must know the name of this song OP. CaptainCain (talk) 20:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :The Old Man's Back Again (Dedicated to the Neo-Stalinist Regime) by Scott Walker. I've used a lot of music from his solo albums as well as some stuff from his albums with The Walker Brothers on this site.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:46, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks OP...wait dedicated to the Neo-Stalinist regime? What is he refering to? CaptainCain (talk) 22:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::The events of the Prague Spring.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:59, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah my bad, good song by the way. CaptainCain (talk) 03:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC)